The Bank
by nej161
Summary: Sophie and Sian haven't seen or been in any contact in 8 years, they are both now living in London with successful jobs. Could being in the wrong place at the wrong time bring these two women back together or tear them apart for good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You may want to search Sophie and Sian on YouTube if you are not sure who they are :) **

**A/N: This is just an idea that I've had in my head for a while. Let me know whether to continue.  
**

** .**

"_Jesus how slow are they planning on working today?" _I whine in my head when I see the bloody bankers going at a snail's pace with the customers.

_"All I want to do is transfer money, is that so much to fucking ask"._

"Alright calm down soph." I whisper to myself.

I know I'm not usually this angry but I just feel so ill and on top of that I've had to take a sick day at the school I work so I can't be around my lovely kids today to make me feel better.

I have no idea why people dislike teaching so much, there is such a good feeling when you see a child's eyes light up when they understand something that you have just taught them and knowing you could be one of the reasons that they have a great future in front of them just because you took the time to listen and help.

I'm cut off from my inner thoughts when the person behind me in the line phone goes off and I hear the song.

"_You can see my heart beating, you can see it through my chest, that I'm terr…."_ The song stops when the woman answers her phone.

Hearing that song throws me into a whirlwind of memories that I try to suppress most of the time.

My mind is instantly filled with the memory of the woman who I still believe is the love of my life; you know that song by Katy Perry 'The one that got away.' Yeah I know how cheesy but that is what I think when my mind drifts to Sian.

**FLASHBACK.**

"_Making a move on her the minute my back's turned." Sian sneers at the idiot stood in the doorway._

"_All right I got the wrong end of the stick, I'm sorry, I backed off no biggie." He says not really caring while looking back at me for backup, like I would ever take his side over Sian's. _

"_Well it is to me." She says back quickly with anger in her voice._

"_Who are you her mum?" He whines at her._

"_I happen to be her girlfriend actually." She says without a second's hesitation that makes my heart flutter because it is the first time she has said I'm her girlfriend to anyone else but me. Also she looks so hot jealous._

_All I can think is how much I love this girl._

**PRESENT.**

I am thrown back out of my thoughts of Sian by shouting and screaming.

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW! EVERYONE! NOW!" I hear being bellowed in the bank.

I turn my head and freeze at the sight of 4 masked people with a lot of guns walking around the bank pushing people to the ground.

"Shit." Is the only think I can say before I am pushed to the ground very hard.

**A/N: Let me know if I should carry on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am going to keep going with this story because I have a pretty good idea on the direction I want it to go.**

**SIAN POV.**

_RING…RING…RING…RING._

I feel around for my phone and I find it under my pillow.

"Hello?" I say groggily into the phone.

"Hi detective Powers I'm sorry to wake you I know it is your day off and you were at work late doing paper work but we have a situation in Piccadilly Square that requires your expertise." My friend Officer Jackie Jones from work tells me.

I sit up and look at my bed side clock and see it is 10:34am. _"6 hours sleep not too bad." _I think.

"What's up Jackie." I say with the tired still evident in my voice.

"Oh girl, I'm sorry to wake you but there is something bad going down. A bank in Piccadilly is being held by four gunmen with seventeen hostages, 2 children included in them, a lot of the units are down their already but you have been requested to speak to the gunmen." She tells me.

"Okay Jacks, I will get dressed and be down there as soon as I can then I will get all the details." I tell her while getting some clothes ready.

"See you down there Sian." She says and hangs up.

I run into the bathroom in my bra while pulling my black trousers up and buttoning them, I wash my face and brush my teeth to get the taste of coffee out of my mouth, although I don't know why I'm going to be getting another cup in a few minutes.

I throw my hair into a bun and throw on my white shirt and black ankle boots. I head into my kitchen and brew some coffee to get me through what I know is going to be a long day.

I head to the front door and grab my jacket and my work belt with my gun and cuffs and badge strapped to it. I run back to the kitchen and fill my coffee cup to go and grab my keys and run out the door.

"COME ON!" I shout to the delivery van that has just stopped in front of me, the driver tries to wave me off but when I show him my badge he soon gets the message and moves for me to get passed.

"_I threw a wish in a well don't ask me I'll nev…" _I quickly change the radio channel. "No, no, no, I am not having that shit in my car." I whine and I keep flipping through the channels while at the traffic lights, I stop suddenly when I hear the song on a certain channel.

"_That I'm terrified. But I'm not leaving, I know that I must pass this test, so just pull the trigger." _I zone out on everything that is around me when I hear the song that reminds me so much of the girl I have been trying for the past 8 years to forget.

**FLASHBACK.**

"_OI you, ya sleazebag, what the hell do you think you're trying it on with Sian when you know we are together." Sophie shouts at Tommy._

"_Look you can't blame a bloke for trying, it's nothing personal." He tries to reason in his arrogant way._

"_Nothing personal, are you joking me, SHE'S MY FLAMING GIRLFRIEND." She rages at him._

_I can't help but feel a large amount of pride and love flow through me when Sophie sticks up for me and my honour._

**PRESENT.**

I shake my head from the memories when I hear cars beeping behind me, to inform me that the lights have turned green. I step on the accelerator.

"Bloody hell Sian, you need to focus on today and then your future with Paul. She hurt you Sian, you can't let her back into your head." I tell myself as I put myself as I park the car and focus on the task at hand which is getting everyone out safe today.

I hop out of my car and take in the scene around me, there is a helicopter circling the bank, police cars and riot vans everywhere, armed forces with snipers on buildings surrounding the band and some special armed forces for back up.

I see my fellow officers and detectives waving me over so they can fully brief me.

"Let's do this Sian." I sigh and walk towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOPH POV.**

I'm thrown forcefully onto the floor by one of the masked men. "Argh." I look around and see all the customers now on the floor including two young children who I see crying and cuddling into their mothers. _"Poor babies."_ I think with sympathy when I see their tear streaked faces.

I look back around the room and see the gunmen forcing the bankers from behind the desk, after the man in the mask throws them on the floor they all stand in front of us.

"Okay now if you all cooperate we will have no problem, no one will get hurt." One says with a very deep voice. "I want you all to give us any money you have, wallets, purses and phones." He grabs a folded up bag out of his jeans and passes it to the person next to him.

Everyone slowly starts to get their belongings out of their pockets or bags. I reach over into my black bag and pull out my purse and iPhone and put it into the bag along with everyone else's.

"Go in round to the desk's, take of these bankers with you and get as much money as you can we don't want to hang around here longer than we have to." The man with the deep voice says to the guy who has taken all our belongings.

He grabs one of the bankers with glasses and pulls him round to where the desks are and tells him to unlock all the safes that is under each desk then put the money in the bag. The banker nods his head quickly goes to open the safes.

My head shoots up when I hear the faint sound of police sirens, I feel a glimmer of hope inside of me that we will all be okay and these people will be caught.

"Oh shit." I hear the banker at the desks mumble. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM." He shouts and runs back over. "Of on these fuckers activated the silent alarm." He says pointing to all the bankers. The other two people in the masks who were guarding the door run over to find out what is going on.

"Who was it?" The man who I'm going to call 'angry' shouts and the four bankers. "Was it you? Hmm." He says while grabbing one of the banker and pulling him to his feet only to punch him very hard in the gut and send him to the ground.

By now I can hear the sirens getting closer and closer.

"Look we don't have time for this, let's get the money and get the fuck out of here." The guy who I'm starting to think is the leader says.

"WE NEED TO KILL THIS GUY." The angry one shouts again and goes for the banker who he believes was the one who set off the alarm.

He pulls out his gun and puts it to the man's head. Everyone gasps in shock and fear about what we might be witnessing next. I look away from what I'm seeing and see 3 police cars pull up outside of the bank; it even seems the masked robbers haven't even noticed.

"No, we said no deaths, you are not killing this man." The leader says while grabbing the gun that is still at the bankers head. They both then start to argue.

"Hey, hey, HEY." I hear a woman shout, I see that it was one of the masked robbers. "We have a big problem." She says to them when she has their attention and points to the entrance of the bank, where the fourth robber is locking up the front entrance with multiple police officers outside.

"Well you better get comfy folks; you're in for a long day." The leader says to us all.

**A/N: Not too happy with this chapter but it was mainly just a filler chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback.**

**SOPH POV.**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUCCKKK." The angry masked man shouts while pacing back and forth in front of us waving his gun. "I didn't sign up for this." The angry guy keeps repeating, I can see he is starting to panic now.

The leader walks over to him and tries to calm him down but it only seems to make him more angry.

"No Jack I didn't fucking sign up for this, I'm not going to jail." He shouts to the leader who I now know is called Jack.

"You won't go to jail just fucking calm down, we need to have a clear head on." Jack says to the angry man.

"Is that a fucking joke, have you look out those windows, there are police everywhere and I will bet you all the money in this place that there is a whole lot more on the way." He shouts. Jack doesn't say anything to him after that probably because he knows the angry guy is right.

"This is your fault." The angry guy says pointing towards the banker with his gun with so much hate in his voice.

"Calm down Zach and put the gun away." The leader Jack shouts. _"Ah so the psychos name is Zach." _He walks over and tries to put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Zach shakes it off and storms over to the banker that is on his knee and puts his gun to his head.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT HUH?" He shouts. "All we wanted to do was take the money and go but now you've created this mess." He says with panic in his voice.

"Hey calm down and put the fucking gun down, you don't even know that it was him." Jack says walking up behind him.

"NO. It is this fucker's fault that we are in this mess, I know it, I saw his smug smirk when those coppers pulled up." He says with anger laced in his voice pushing the gun harder into the bankers head. People are gasping in shock at what they might be witnessing.

"PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN NOW." Jack shouts and grabs the gun trying to wrestle it from Zach's hands but he pushes the leader away and goes back to pointing the gun at the bankers head but Jack walks back over and makes another grab for the gun.

They both start to fight for dominance over the gun and it is pointed to the ceiling of the bank and it goes off with a loud bang.

Women and children scream and cover their ears from the shock from the noise. I look up and outside the window and see all the police officers outside running around and shouting into the radios on their shoulders, most probably calling for even more back up, I can already hear more sirens on the way.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT YOU JUST LANDED US IN?" Jack shouted at Zach who is now sat on the floor with his head in his hands.

"DO YOU?" He shouts again.

"I'M SORRY OKAY, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THE FUCKING GUN TO GO OFF DID I." Zach shouts back while standing up with a face full of anger again. _"God this guy's mood changes like the bloody weather."_

I hear small cries and whimpers to my left, I look over and see the two small children crying into their mother, while she tries to comfort them but as the robbers continue to argue their cries get louder and it gets the attention of the crazy one Zach.

"HEY. Shut them up." He shouts at the mother, she flinches and softly tells them to be quiet but his shouting just scares them even more and makes them cry more and louder as now all the robbers start to argue about what they should do.

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO SHUT THOSE BRATS UP?" He shouts while pointing the gun at the women and her children.

I feel my blood start to boil when I see him point the gun at the children and I can't hold my tongue anymore.

"OI LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU PRICK." I shout while getting off the floor and pushing him away from the children.

He stumbles back a bit and looks up at me with an evil glare that scares me slightly.

"What did you just say?" He asks with a calm but angry voice.

"They're just kids for fuck sake, are you that pathetic that you need to feel like a man by scaring children." I shout at him.

I see him clench his left fist and some veins start to appear in his neck out of anger. I see the other robber just looking on in the background.

"You better watch how you talk to me bitch, I'm getting a little sick and tired of people in here trying to piss me off." He tells me with now malice in his voice.

"Zach just let it go." I hear the leader Jack say.

"Why what are you gonna do eh, have another fit and shoot the ceiling." I ask him.

He turns away from me and lets out a laugh that sends a shiver down my spine. "No sweetheart I won't shoot the ceiling." He says and turns back towards me with his gun raised and pointed right at me.

I let out a gasp and…. BANG.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a while just been proper busy but here you go :)  
**

**SIAN POV:**

"So we have all the exits covered, the SWAT teams have all eyes on the place since that first shot was fired, we are not sure yet exactly how many hostages there are in the bank. Witnesses passing by the bank have said to have seen 4 people in masks with multiple weapons, others have claimed to have seen young children in the bank also and we really want to work on getting them out of their first if we get the chance." I tell my fellow officers around me.

The officers surrounding me spread out to follow their orders, I turn to my friend Jackie and we discuss our action plan and what the right step forward is.

"Right Jacks I'm going to need the main line to the bank I don't want to waste any more time on this, we don't know who's hurt or what they actually want any more. I'm also going to need th…" I'm stopped in my tracked by another gun shot.

BANG…BANG.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I say looking at the bank in shock. "GET ME THAT FUCKING NUMBER NOW JACKIE." I shout to her. She nods her head and runs off to get the number for me.

…..

**SOPH POV:**

I am pulled out of my unconscious state by a constant ringing and a cool feeling on my head. I slowly open my eyes and see a middle aged woman leaning over me with a worried expression on her face. I try to sit up but my body rejects that idea because I feel immediately dizzy and there is a horrible sharp pain at the side of my head.

"What the hell happened." I mumble, she gives me a sad smile and starts to tell me what happened.

"That guy was gonna kill ya love." She tells me. "He had that gun pointed right at your head with a crazy look in his eyes but before he could blow your head off that guy Jack who seems to be in charge shot him in his arm and that threw him off his aim and he shot you in the shoulder, the force seemed to have thrown you back and you fell and smacked the side of your head off the table and passed out." She tells me slowly so I can process it all.

"I was shot?" I ask in shock, the truth not really sinking in even though the pain is starting to.

"Yeah, scared the shit out of all of us as well." She says with that annoying ringing still going on. "What's that ringing?" I ask lying back down because the pain is getting to me. "Ever since the gun shots the phone hasn't stopped ringing, I guess the people outside want answers, the amount of police has seemed to have doubled as well." She says looking towards the glass windows.

"Well at least there is some hope for us." I tell her. She smiles down at me and asks if I want help up because I'm guessing she can see my discomfort.

She moves to my good side and helps me up and to shuffle so my back is leaning against the wall. I take a deep breath and to calm my nerves and bring down my pain.

I look around and see that people in the bank are no longer lying on the floor, they are all spread out around the bank, some in groups some on their own and looking right at me.

I look over to my left and see the small children who were upset cuddled into their mothers arms, the mum looks up and she mouths 'Thank you' with a sad smile on her face, I just nod my head at her in response.

I then look over to the entrance and see all the robbers are gathered in that general direction, the two non-psychotic robbers have moved the tables from the banks seating area and put them on their sides and put them against the windows and are sat on the floor with their backs on them. The Leader Jack is stood in the far corner with the angry guy Zach that bloody shot me they seem to be in deep conversation, Zach one has some sort of fabric wrapped around his arm and has bruises on his face and has a bloodied nose, he looks over at me with an emotionless face but I can see his eyes hold so much anger.

"Hey are you going to be okay?" The woman next to me asks while rubbing me arm. I glance at her quickly then back over to Zach.

"I hope so." I sigh.

**A/N: Just a filler chapter for the big stuff about to come.**


End file.
